Destruction's Revenge
by Jaselynn99
Summary: Nathan Griffith is a Nord mage who is on a mission. He is trying to find and kill the one who murdered his parents. But he can't do this by himself. Nathan searches for a person called "Slayer", who is rumored to be able to locate anything and kill anyone. As this adventure unfolds, Nathan and Slayer experience things that they will never forget.
1. Chapter 1

**This isn't the usual type of story I would make but I am a HUGE fan of Skyrim so I wanted to make a fanfic. Please rate and review if you like it. **

* * *

Prologue

Flurries of snow were falling lightly to the ground and they gave off a soft crunch as a person walked across a bridge that is covered with the fluffy white stuff.

This person is quite tall and skinny. He is a Nord with short dark brown hair and icy blue eyes. He is wearing master robes of destruction with matching boots and an amulet of Stendarr. A knapsack is slung across one of his shoulders.

He comes to the end of the bridge and is greeted by a female Altmer.

"How are you doing, Nathan?" she asked him.

"Just fine, Faralda," Nathan replied.

She saw the knapsack. "Are you heading somewhere?"

"Yeah, I'm going to my parent's house. I promised that I would visit them."

Faralda raised an eyebrow. "When did you promise them that?"

"Five years ago."

The Altmer shook her head, smiling. "Five years ago? You sure are late."

Nathan frowned. "Well I couldn't just leave Winterhold College! I was a student and needed to study as hard as possible. I didn't have time for vacations. Now that I am a master wizard I can have a break."

"Still," Faralda said, "You've kept your parents waiting for a long time. And now look what you are doing! You're wasting more time! Get going!"

Now smiling, Nathan began walking. "See you when I get back, Faralda."

Nathan got off the bridge and started walking through the small town of Winterhold that is located right next to the College. The townsfolk recognized his master class mage robes. Some stared and others shooed their curious children inside their houses.

"People still don't like the College," Nathan thought to himself, "Oh well. That's not my problem."

The Nord began his journey. It took him a few days but eventually he reached Windhelm. From there he took a carriage to Whiterun and walked down a road and into the wilds.

Finally he reached his destination. Nathan smiled as a small house came into view.

"After all these years I am home," he thought to himself.

Nathan's excitement grew as he saw that smoke was coming out of the chimney. His parents were home! He ran to the house and knocked on the door. As he did so, it slowly creaked open. It was unlatched.

Something was wrong.

Nathan cautiously stepped inside the house and peered around. Everything seemed normal enough. Nothing was destroyed or knocked over.

Just then Nathan heard a noise, almost like something was dripping. He rushed into the bedroom but didn't see anything. Then he felt something wet on his shoulder. He dabbed it and his finger became red. Nathan looked up and his heart stopped.

His mother and father were pinned to the ceiling. Knives held them in place and blood dripped out of their dead bodies and onto their son who stared up at them.

"No." Nathan whispered, "No. No! NO!"

* * *

Chapter 1

Name: Nathan Griffith

I woke up in cold sweat. My breathing came in rapid gasps as my heart threatened to beat out of my chest.

Almost every single day since my parents were killed I have been having that dream. It was almost like the gods wanted me to remember what happened. Well they needn't worry. I will never forget. Not even after I got my revenge.

I joined the Mages College in Winterhold when I was thirteen. I stayed there for five years, studying harder than the other students. Five years later when I was eighteen I became a master mage.

You might be wondering what I am doing now. I am searching. Yes, I am trying to find someone that will help me kill the people who murdered my parents. I can't ask the Dark Brotherhood. I don't know who killed my parents and they don't do investigations. No, I am searching for someone that you only hear rumors about. That person is called "Slayer", and he/she usually does whatever you request. The only catch is that this person is extremely hard to find.

For the past year I have been searching for the person called Slayer. I asked people, I eavesdropped on conversations, and I even stole information. I have another lead but I am going to have to talk to Ahkari, who runs a Khajiit Caravan. Right now I am in Riften waiting for her caravan to arrive outside the city. People say that she won't arrive for another day or two so I will just have to wait.

Wiping the sweat from my brow, I sat up and slid out of the bed I was renting at The Bee and Barb, an inn located in Riften. It is run by a pair of Argonians, Keerava and Talen-Jei. They are pretty nice but I heard if you don't pay your rent you will be in huge trouble.

My knapsack sat in the corner so I picked it up and headed downstairs. Riften is known for being the home to the notorious Thieves Guild, and I didn't want my things to get stolen.

A few other people were already up and some were just coming in for an early morning drink or gossip. I spotted Keerava at the counter but decided not to go over to her. She looked busy and I already paid my rent.

Instead I went over to Talen-Jei. He had taken up his usual spot by the door so I walked over to him.

"Any trouble last night?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "We always have a drunk or two but it's nothing we can't handle. After all, this is an inn," He glanced over at Keerava, "She may not look it, but Keerava is pretty strong. I saw her beat an Orc in a fist fight once."

I chuckled, "Don't worry, I won't be starting any trouble."

Talen-Jei gave off a watery Argonian laugh. "You don't look like one to start trouble!"

This guy needs to learn to not judge a book by its cover. "I'll see you later, Talen-Jei," I said to him.

"Take care. And don't get into any trouble!"

Yeah right.

I exited The Bee and Barb and began walking to the town center. Even though it was 9:00 in the morning the market was already busy. Grelka, a Nord; Madesi, an Argonian; and Marise Aravel, a Dunmer, were already selling their wares. Balimund, a skilled Nord blacksmith, was at his forge making weapons and armor. Stores were open and the day had started.

I felt uneasy. Something was wrong.

Just then I heard a scream come from the Temple of Mara.

"Thief! Thief! Help!"

As I turned and looked towards the Temple of Mara I saw him. The thief was running wickedly fast and dodging Riften guards as he made his escape. Not one to sit still, I decided to help.

As he ran towards the gate I blocked him off.

"Get out of my way!" he snarled, holding a dagger in his hand.

"Can't really do that," I said, and he lunged.

My adrenalin kicked in. I side-stepped just in time as he flew past me. I expected him to keep on running but he turned around, tossing his dagger from hand to hand.

"You bastard!"

This time I didn't dodge. I held out my hand in front of me and flexed it. Immediately, a blast of fire shot from my hand and hit the thief, making him catch on fire. He then fell to the ground, dead.

Riften guards came running. "We can handle this now," One of them said.

I raised an eyebrow. No "Thank you"? No praise, no reward? Wow. Harsh.

The thief's body was still flaming so the guards were just standing there. Rolling my eyes, I knelt down and searched his pockets. I pulled out a goblet, a plate, an emerald, a sapphire, a few iron ingots, an amulet of Mara, and 245 septims.

I stood back up with the items in my hands and handed it to a guard. "Here you go," I said, and began to walk away before a large crowd began to gather. The last thing I needed was attention.

I started making my way back to The Bee and Barb but then I saw something out of the corner of my eye. Standing by the entrance to Riften was a shadowy figure. The person seemed to be watching me, but then they turned and walked out into the Skyrim wilds.

Who was that? Once again something didn't seem right. I decided to follow the mysterious person.

Running through the gates, I tried to spot where the person went. I looked around frantically but the person was nowhere to be found.

Then just down the road I spotted a Riften guard. I ran over to him.

"Have you seen an interesting person run by?" I asked him.

He snorted. "Son, I see something interesting every day," he replied, "Right now I just saw the Khajiit caravan setting up. Is that interesting enough for you?"

Immediately I smiled. "Yeah that is." I jerked my head, motioning towards the road. "Are they setting up camp down the road?"

"That's right."

I nodded. "Thank you."

As I walked down the road a good feeling crept over me. I haven't felt this way ever since I was a kid. It was almost like something good was finally going to happen to me.

In less than a minute I reached the caravan. Four Khajiits were setting up camp. One of the tents was already set up and sitting inside it was one of the four. She had brown fur and her eyes were blue. It was Ahkari.

As I approached the caravan I could tell that two of the Khajiits were watching me. A sword hung from each of their waists but that didn't scare me one bit.

"You are Ahkari, right?" I asked the brown furred Khajiit inside the tent.

"Depends on who's asking," She replied, "So who are you?'

"My name is Nathan Griffith. I am looking for someone."

"And who is that?"

I leaned in closer to her. "The person that I am looking for is called 'Slayer'."

At first the expression on Ahkari's face was blank, but then she smiled. "You have come to the right place, friend."

She stood up and went further inside the tent, beckoning me to come inside also.

"I do not know the exact whereabouts of the person you are looking for," she whispered, "But one of my clients does. She is almost like a secretary for Slayer. If she likes you, she will take you to Slayer."

"How do I make her like me?"

Ahkari smiled again. "My client procures many interesting objects. If you buy something from her, she will probably like you."

"Where do I find her?"

"Actually I recently spoke with her. She told me that she was going to Dawnstar to receive her reward for a bounty. Usually after she gets her reward she hangs out at the local tavern. The one in Dawnstar is Windpeak Inn. You will probably find her there."

"Does she have a name?"

Ahkari stopped smiling. "I cannot tell you her name. That is for her to decide."

"Well then what does she look like?" I asked.

"Let's just say that when you see her you will know."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please rate and review. Comments give me lots of encouragement. Hopefully I can post the next chapter soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! I had the this part done for a while but I could never upload it because my laptop was being evil. But the internet started working again so I am quickly uploading this before it explodes in my face again.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Name: Nathan Griffith

I took a carriage from Riften and arrived in Dawnstar a few days later. It almost reminded me of Winterhold. It was freezing cold and snow was falling softly to the ground.

Ever since I found my parents dead on the ceiling I never went back to Winterhold. I didn't have the time to pop in and say hello. I wasn't in the mood anyway.

I began walking down the road. A guard eyed me suspiciously as I walked past her so I tried to look as inconspicuous as possible. Almost right away I arrived in front of a large building with a sign in front of the door.

"Windpeak Inn." It said. I guess I was in the right place. My heart started doing back flips as I pushed open the door.

Everyone looked at me.

All except for one.

A shadowy figure was sitting at a table in the corner of the tavern. A mug of Nord mead sat in front of them. That person was the only one not looking at me.

Then almost as if someone flipped a switch the conversations and laughing started again. It was almost as if I had never entered. Still, I couldn't shake the feeling that the shadowy figure was important. So I did what any other sensible person would do.

I walked over to that table.

The chair across from the person was empty so I sat in it. I couldn't see their face for the shadows in the inn were covering it.

"My name is Nathan Griffith," I said to the person.

They didn't look at me. "Your point?"

"A Khajiit sent me here because I am looking for someone," I continued.

"You think I give a damn?"

"I heard from a Khajiit that you obtain interesting items. I was wondering if I could take a look at them."

That seemed to grab their attention. The person actually looked at me. "What are you interested in?"

"What do you have?"

"Son, I have everything you could imagine." The person leaned forward and that's when I saw their face.

It was a female Khajiit. Her fur was dark brown with black stripes. Her eyes were a light brown and a scar ran through her right eye. I couldn't see her ears for a hood was covering her head but I could tell what armor she was wearing. Except for the headpiece it was all ebony. Two swords hung from her waist. They were both glass and radiating with some kind of energy. I bet all my septims right then and there that they were enchanted.

"What is the strongest poison that you have?" I asked her.

The Khajiit chuckled, "You don't seem like the type of person that would buy poison."

I shrugged, "I surprise a lot of people."

That made her smile even more. "The strongest I have will make a giant drop dead in less than five seconds."

"How much?"

"800 septims."

I whistled, "Holy crap, that's a lot."

"It's the best poison I have." She said.

I frowned but grabbed my coin purse and fished out 800 septims. She took my money and then reached into her bag. After a few seconds she pulled out a five inch bottle of deep red liquid.

I peered at it. "It looks like wine."

"It's supposed to look like wine," she replied. "Many years ago this used to be the poison of choice for assassins. They would sneak into their victim's home, dump it into the wine and wait for the magic to happen."

She handed me the bottle and I put it into my knapsack. "Thanks."

The Khajiit leaned back in her seat. "No, thank you. I've been carrying that for a while now." She smiled again, showing her sharp teeth. "Your name's Nathan, huh? Well mine is Crowstreak. Nice to meet you."

I shook the hand that was offered to me. "Crowstreak? That doesn't sound like a Khajiit name."

"That's because it isn't." Crowstreak clapped her hands together. "Now, let's get down to business. Why did Ahkari send you here?"

Surprise lit my face. "How did you know that Ahkari sent me?"

Crowstreak smirked. "Give me some credit, Nathan. I can tell that you are a pretty powerful mage. Mages, especially powerful ones, don't like to use poison. It's more of an assassin's weapon."

I sighed. "Yeah, you got me. I only bought the poison because Ahkari said if I buy something expensive from you that you will probably like me."

"Ahkari said that?" Crowstreak laughed, "Don't worry Nathan. I like you, and not because you bought poison off of me." Her expression then turned serious. "So tell me. What do you need?"

"My parents were murdered last year. I want to find the person who did it."

The Khajiit raised an eyebrow. "Define 'murdered'."

"Someone stuck them to the ceiling with knives."

Her eyes widened and she whistled. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah."

Crowstreak eyed me carefully. "Nathan, you seem like a good kid. I don't think you should do anything you will regret."

My frustration started to rise. "I need to do this! They were good people and someone killed them! They didn't deserve to die!"

The Khajiit was silent.

"Crowstreak?"

She let out a long sigh. "I think I'm the one that's going to regret this," she mumbled and then looked at me. "You are trying to make contact with the person called 'Slayer', aren't you?"

I nodded.

"Well I know where she is." Crowstreak stood up from the table and began walking out of the tavern. "Come on. We have a long journey ahead of us."

* * *

**Please give me some feedback! It helps me a ton!**


End file.
